Scott Princeton
by evee21
Summary: Poor Chazzy. The person in his family that he dislikes the most is the one he and Alexis now have to share a dorm with. The legendary Scottie Princeton. Call him Scott if you don't want him to go Chuck Norris on you.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Princeton

**evee21: I was inspired when I was playing Animal Crossing.**

"Hey Chazz... there was a letter for you-" Lexi held a blue letter. Chazz took it as he walked by.

"Thanks Lexi." Chazz began to open the letter. It read;

_Hey Chazz, how are ya'...? Do you remember meh? Yeah I know ya' do. Who can forget the Scottie Princeton?? I got your letter, so I decieded to inroll at Duel Academy. COOL HUH?! Yeah... I know, I know. You miss meh terribly rite? HAHA! Just kidding. I know you'd beat meh if I was serious. I am NOT that stupid... well actually I am. Oh you can be sure I am comin'... I already told mah main mahn Rasher... I know, I know, you still don't know why we call him Rasher. Well neither do I! _

_Sincerly, _

_Scottie Princeton ;D_

Chazz crumpled up the note. "Oh my. What did it say? Was it from your brothers?" Lexi peaked over a steaming Princeton's shoulders.

Chazz recovered from his anger. "Oh... just a noob."

"Uh, okay whatever." Lexi rolled her eyes. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Lexi! They're having a sale at..." It was Mindy and Jasmine. They bored Chazz, so he walked away.

"Dumb girls. 'Sept Lexi..." Chazzy's eyes were replaced with little anime hearts as he drooled and dreamed of Lexi.

"Hey Chazz, gotta go okay...?" Lexi slamed the door; which knocked Chazz back into reality.

"Ugh. Now I have to get ready for that dumb cousin of mine. Geez. What sucks is Scott is really annoying. Well, we do have somethings in common... We hate yaoi. We can't get the girl we like..." Chazz went on and on and on.

He plopped down on the couch. He turned on the TV. Crowler had come to tell him no television... but after waving a 50 in the old hag-- I mean-- no wait I was right, AFTER waving a 50 in his face... well lets just say he changed his mind.

"Oh, hey, cool." He began dozing off in the middle of an episode of _Scrubs_. When he woke up he was on the floor.

"Oh cool. Chazz get me some chips." Lexi comanded; pointed to the kitchen. A half- asleep Chazz walked into the kitchen... well he ran into a wall first. Then he found the kitchen.

"Uh. Here." Chazz handed over the bag, then fell back down.

"Oh, so now he's back asleep." Lexi pulled him up by his waist and used him as a foot stool.

"Okay, now I am comfortable." Lexi looked down at Chazz. She put her chips in his hair. Jasmine and Mindy walked in. If Chazz was awake he would've said, EW chick flick! and ran to his room. BUt since he was asleep he didn't.

When Chazz woke up Lexi's feet sunk... "What... the... heck...?" Chazz went into his room. He sighed as he fell asleep. He was thinking of Scott. _ It is hard to believe we are related_...

The next day there was loud knocking at the door. It was Crowler. "Hey what do you need...?" Chazz lifted his eyebrow.

"You are needed in the office." Crowler said. Chazz ran down. Sy, Sarge, Jaden, and more Slackers had their ears against the door.

"Hey, Chazzy! What's up? Woah man! You are taller. What about me-" Scott was already getting on Chazz's nerves.

"So, Chazz, Scottie Princeton wil be staying at your dorm. Are we clear...?" Chazz nodded.

The two walked to Chazz's dorm. The rest of the GX crew followed. Ah, chaos will start. Just wait 'till sunrise...

**evee21: YAYZ... loves Chazz. True, more chaos. Review. NOW NOW NOW!**


	2. Teh Chaos Begins

**I DONT OWN YUGIOHGX!!**

**evee21: Chazz and Alexis arent dating... Wait did I say room. Oh haha... Yeah I **_**meant**_** dorm... oopsies. Enjoy. **

Chazz walked down the hall to another one of Crowler's boring lectures. _'Why are we tortured so...?_' Chazz was deep in thought. So deep in though... he ran into another wall. "Aw, crap. Why or how do I keep on doing that?" Chazz wondered out loud.

"Heeey Chazzy... what's up...?" Scott wraped his arm around Chazz's neck. Chazz threw his cousin's arm off of him and started walking faster.

"... wow Chazzy. You sure must like these old lectures..." Scott jogged to keep up with his cousin. Chazz turned around, thus making his cousin run into him.

"Okay some rules... one- don't -and I mean- don't call me Chazzy. Two- I hate those dumb, old , lectures. They are unnessary! Three... well, when I come up with a three, I will tell it to you!" Chazz whispered.

"Oh. Harsh. Want... some... Skitt.. les...?" Scott asked slowly. Chazz scowled at his cousin and then took the Skittles.

"... so that's a yes...?" Scott smiled. Chazz looked up at his cousin.

"No dip, idiot. What does it look like...?" Chazz ate another handfull of the sweet Skittles. They made a turn and walked into the classroom.

A few hours later they were let out. "Yayz. Hey Chazz, Scott, wanna go uh... do somethin'...?" Jaden yelled. Chazz began jogging again but Scott grabbed Chazz's collar and pulled him back.

"Yeah we do. Don't we Chazzy-- er, uh, Chazz...?" Scott smiled. Chazz gritted his teeth. Jaden giggled like a girl... or at least Chazz thought it sounded like a girl.

"Oh hey Chazz... did I ever tell you that I called Slade and Jagger, and they said I was allowed to stay with you three this summer... isn't that awesome...?" Scott smiled at his cousin.

"Yeah... super..." A most-sarcastic Chazz Princeton said. Scott smiled a big idiotic smile. Chazz frowned.

"Uh... It takes more muscles to smile than to frown... uh, the more you frown the more wrinkles you get... uh-" Scott started lectureing Chazz about frowning. Until Chazz kicked him and he fell.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Scott rolled around grabbing his leg. Laughing and yelling ow!... Chazz kicked him some more. Not hard... okay after awhile he started to actually kick him.

"Hey, Chazz..." Lexi grabbed his arm. Chazz growled at Scott, who was laughing so hard he has tears in the corners of his eyes. The thing that annoyed Chazz about Scott was, the more pain, the more he laughed.

"Stop... both of you. NOW!" Shivers ran down Scott and Chazz's spines. It was Crowler. _'Oh crap...'_ Chazz flinched. Crowler began to walk away, looking back occasionally.

"Wow... Chazz... you got in trouble... ha." Scott laughed more... and more... and more. Chazz walked back to his dorm, rolling his eyes. Lexi followed. If Chazz was going to sleep, Lexi wouldn't be able to get in.

"Uh, Scott... if he is going to bed, then you better go too... or you won't be able to get in..." Sy warned. Scott ran to catch up. Once they got there, Chazz began eating pretzals... to calm himself down.

"So, Chazz, what's up...?" Lexi sat down and stole the pretzals. Chazz glared at the TV. He was trieing not to look at Scott or Lexi.

"Hey, Chazz, can you tell me where the bathroom is at...?" Scott asked. Chazz opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep.

"Uh, hello, Chazz...? Where is the bathroom...?" Scott hopped from foot to foot. Chazz pointed to the bathroom. Scott ran at full speed towards it.

"Idiot..." Chazz growled. The next day was Saturday. Chazz had been looking foward to it... that was, until Scott came. Everyday with him was torture. When Scott came out Chazz tripped him, then put a blanket over him... so he didn't have to see him.

Scott laughed... so, Chazz kicked him. Scott bit Chazz and Chazz fell down. Lexi looked down at them. "So, no other way to solve this... you have to fight...?" Lexi asked.

The responce she got was more kicking and laughing. "Oh... okay..." Lexi looked back at the TV. After a few minutes of that, they all went to sleep.

The next day, after school, Chazz saw Scott getting chased by a bunch of bullies. "Hey, Princeton! Get back here! We just wanna give ya' somethin' to laugh about!" They yelled.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Chazz help him! He's your cousin! You should uh, help him!" Jaden hit him lightly. Lexi nodded. Chazz sighed, rolled his eyes, and picked up a few big rocks.

"Hey! Lookie over here, ya' jerks!" Chazz climbed up a tree with the rocks in his left hand. They all looked up.

They looked up and laughed, "Two Princetons in one night!" Chazz held one of the rocks in his left hand.

"Ooh, look! A pebble!" One laughed. Scott didn't laugh. He knew how much those rocks hurt. Once Chazz threw a rock, and Scott was laughing for weeks. Chazz aimed and hit one between the eyes.

Chazz grinned, Scott laughed. "Not... funny...!" He whined. Chazz threw more, and they went, in between the knees, in between the eyes, and more.

Scott jumped up and ran off. Chazz followed. "... what... did... you do...?" Chazz asked between gasps. They were being chased. Scott shrugged. Suddeny Chazz and Scott squeaked as one pulled them both by their hair.

"Haha! You guys are in for it!" That was what he said, and that was what they thought. Until long thin fingers pinched the bullies ears.

"You, young man, are going straight to the office!" Chazz was never happier to see Crowler. Scott let out a sigh. So did Chazz. Scott smiled at Chazz.

"Thanks..." He continued to grin. Chazz's face twisted into somewhat of a grin... but it went away quickly. They met up with Lexi and ran back to their dorm.

Chazz was in his bed. "... Earplugs... earplugs... ear-- oh here they are..." Chazz put his earplugs in a safer place. Lexi walked in. Chazz's heart skipped a beat. _'Oh... my... gosh... I wonder why she's in here...' _

"Chazz, Scott is stuck in a tree..." Lexi pointed at the door. Chazz got up and walked outside. Jaden was yelling up into the tree, where Scott was clinging to a branch.

"Hi cuz'!" Scott waved and almost fell. Chazz growled. Jaden motioned for Chazz to come over to him. They held on to a blanket, which Scott jumped on to. Chazz pulled Scott back inside the dorm.

"Idiot! You... just... get, away..." Chazz growled. (again) When he went to his room he saw Ojama Black giving CPR to Ojama Yellow.

"Boss! Boss," Ojama Green ran up to Chazz. "Yellow tried to eat one of your earplugs again!" Chazz began to walk up to Yellow, when suddenly the lights in his room flickered.

"Chazz! Chazz!" Lexi and Scott ran up to to Chazz. "Whats up with the lights...?" They asked. Chazz shrugged. They ran out of the dorm. Jaden, Sy, and Sarge were out there. The lights dimmed. Suddenly they made a blinding flash... and went out completly.

Chazz and Scott looked at eachother. But, they couldn't tell they were looking at eachother, that was how dark it was. "Whoa..." Jaden mumbled. Lexi grabbed Chazz's arm.

"I don't want to g-get lost a-alone! T-that's all... so, don't get a-any ideas..." Lexi growled. Chazz nodded. He was blushing but nobody knew.

"Uh, I brought flashlights..." Sy handed out flashlights. Chazz turned on his. At least now they could see...

Lexi screamed... there was a shadow. It had a tail, and it was big and spiked. The tail was poofy. Chazz walked towards it. He tapped it with his flashlight. Chazz yelled, which made them scream. When Chazz turned around he had scratches all over his face... cat scratches. Farrow meowed as he jumped away.

The crowd sighed. Chazz walked back to Lexi. "Your brave Chazz" "Chazz it up!" "Hows about you lead...?" The crowd was saying different things to Chazz. Just then the lights came back on. They had given Chazz his moment of fame.

When they walked in Lexi ran into the bathroom. She came back out with some medicine and cotton swabs. "Here, let me help..." Lexi began rubbing it on his cut. Then Chazz blushed, but this time... it was visible.

"Uh, something wrong Chazz...? Your all red..." She asked. Chazz shook his head. She shrugged and continued. "...well night..." She said when she was done. He dashed back to his room, where there was a funeral for Yellow.

"Haha... very funny..." He said.

"Boss, your smart. You got us again." They did that just to see his reaction. He looked at his chewed up earplug. He took out another pack and stuck them in his ears. He layed down and went to sleep...

**evee21: Well, it took me TWO frikin nights to make this one. I like it though** Slade and Jagger will be included soon.


	3. Chaos Ensues

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOHGX!!**

Chazz walked down a long hall. "Boreing... Stupid practice tests..." Chazz muttered. Scott was walking next to him. Scott gave Chazz a big, geeky smile. I was near the end of the year. Almost summer. Chazz had to spend all summer with Scott...

"Hello, Chazz... what's up...?" Scott asked. Chazz would've hit him but they were at the entrance of Crowler's classroom. Scott grinned at Jaden as they sat down next to him. Crowler passed out tests.

"... and no cheating. That means you, Mr. Yuki, and Mr. Princeton." Crowler stared straight at Jaden and Scott. If it weren't for the last names, you'd think they were related. Chazz rolled his eyes. He looked at the pre-test.

_1. (3 x 4) + 4x5 -5+6 _

_12+4x5-5+6_

_12+20-5+6_

_32+20-11_

_52-11_

_41_

"Too freaking easy..." Chazz mumbled. Chazz felt insulted, this was the stupid stuff the authoress has to do... AND SHE IS IN 5th GRADE! Chazz flew through the test and was dismissed. He decieded to run some laps around the island. After a few minutes of that he went to one of the forests on the island.

"Cool... Woah, that is one weird card." Chazz picked up a card he had seen on the ground. Just then a package fell from the sky. Chazz jumped back... after all it wasn't everyday that a package fell from the sky.

"Hey..." Chazz read the attached note. It read,

_Hey, I hope that this is ont of my old friends that is reading this. _

Chazz rolled his eyes and continued to read.

_This is Chumly, and I have been working on decks for each of you. _

_Like little Chibi yous. _

_Chazz has some Ojama powers. Duh, it was expected. He has some different power ups, such as, Ojama underwear (i HAD to do it) _

_..._

Chazz read on, but it got boreing after that. He searched through the box until he found his. He picked up the whole box and ran to his dorm... leaving the card he had found behind...

Chazz waited outside his dorm for everyone else. When they got there he waved his arms. They came over to him running. "Guys, read this..." Chazz handed Jaden the note. Once they got done reading it, they tackled Chazz for the box.

"... Chazz, how did you get this...?" Jaden asked. Chazz shrugged. He picked up the string his case was on. He walked back into his dorm with it. He studied it closley... there was a note.

_Chazz, you have some extra cards in your deck like the Slade and Jagger Princeton cards... they are two monsters that you summon to the field and you flip a coin. Heads: They are a Chazz power up. Tails: They are a Chazz power down... _

The letter bored Chazz... so he put it down half way through... that was his problem. Suddenly a black twister formed out of the Chibi Chazzy card and Chibi Chazzy warped out. The Ojamas came out and greeted him.

Chazz rolled his eyes, not the least bit excited. "Woah, you guys suck..." Chazz walked out. Jaden ran around dueling with his new deck. Chazz rolled his eyes again.

"Hey! Chazz!" Scott ran up to Chazz. "Hey, Chazz, guess what...? I was challenged to a race! Pretty cool huh...? Someone sent it to me in a note, but I don't know who...'' Scott continued to talk... but something struck Chazz... what, if it was those bullies...?

"Uh... oh, never mind." Chazz started to warn him, but he decieded not to. "... well we better get going..." Scott and Chazz ran down to the race track. "...well here we are... oh, craaap." Scott looked at his opponent. It wasn't the bullies, it was one of the fastest kids in the school.

"Brought a running partner Princeton...?" He asked. His friends laughed. Scott's eyes widened. He backed out. "Scott! Scott! What the heck are you doing? Ugh! You idiot!" Chazz yelled at Scott.

"Chazz! You are way faster! You do it... man I am really not fast enough to race him. You go for me... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease...?" Scott begged Chazz to race instead. Chazz rolled his eyes and stepped ahead.

"Thanks..." Scott grinned. Chazz walked up to his opponent.

"A bit of a bet. You win, well I don't know what to do if you win, but if I win I get to beat you and your cousin." He said. Chazz nodded. _ 'If he wins, I get to beat him anyway.' _

"On you mark! Get set! GO!" Scott yelled. Chazz darted off way ahead of Mr. Speedy McSpeeds Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedy.

"GO! GO! GO!" Scott yelled. "CHAZZ IT UP!" Scott Continued to yell. Chazz ran faster. He finished a few minutes before the other racer. "Yeah! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!'' Scott yelled.

The loser grabbed Chazz's collar and punched the back of his head. Another did the same to Scott. Scott laughed. "Wha...? Freak! This is supposed to hurt you!" He kicked Scott, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

Chazz grabbed the one who was trying to hurt him and hit him back... and again. "Aw! Stupid freaking brat! What the heck?" He yelled. Some more people came to beat the crap out of Chazz. He had learned to fight from his brothers. After a while he was done and he went to get his cousin.

Chazz shook Scott. "Dumb freak wake up!" Chazz yelled at Scott. Scott layed there. Chazz got up and turned around. A few seconds slater something tackled him. Chazz yelled. "What... the... heck...?" Chazz hit the attacker, who was just Scott. The two walked back to the dorm, battered and bruised.

"Boys! What happened?" Lexi ranto the two boys. Chazz wasn't really hurt. Just in the face. "Chazz! Scott! Are you two..." Lexi kept yacking at at them. Chazz walked into his room.

After a few minutes Lexi walked in. Chazz knew better than to get excited. _'Okay Chazz you KNOW better... you KNOW better' _ Chazz turned his eyes back to his book. "... Chazz..." Lexi tugged on Chazz's arm. He looked up.

"Uh... what...?" Chazz looked right into Lexi's eyes. "What happened...?" Lexi sat down next to Chazz. He fainted. Lexi walked out.

The next morning Chazz walked up to Lexi, blushing. "Uh... what did you need... last night...? After you... sat down next to me... on..." Lexi covered Chazz's mouth.

"I was asking what happened to you and Scott." Lexi said. Chazz looked down. He shrugged. Lexi looked away, rolling her eyes. Chazz slowly took out a pack of sour Skittles.

"Chazz!" Lexi took Chazz to a corner, where he blushed until his face could be compared to a tomato. "What... happened...?" Lexi asked, her face was practically touching his. He explained, starting with their run there, ending with their walk home.

"Uh, my head hurts... I'm not going to school today..." Chazz stood up and went to bed. After school Lexi walked in and sat down next to him again.

"Boy, Chazz, Crowler sure did get mad..." She explained how Jaden had fallen asleep, and that got Crowler mad. He had been called on to answer a question, and answered by farting.

_' Mr. Jaden, what is your answer? Crowler asked Jaden. _

_Jaden made a farting noise. "... that is meh answer." _

Chazz laughed. Which was really rare. He was laughing because Crowler had almost hurt Jaden, and Bastion and Sarge had to hold him back. Lexi giggled too. Scott ran in and jumped on Chazz's bed.

"Did you tell him? Huh? Did ya'?" Scott jumped, thus flinging Chazz and Lexi in the air.

"What... did... you... think... I... came... in... here... for?!" Lexi asked. Scott shrugged. "... to make out." Scott laughed, until Lexi hit him, then he roared.

Chazz blushed. "Oooh! Chazz and Lexi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes--" Chazz and Lexi hit Scott, who laughed while singing. Chazz grabbed his lamp and repeatedly hit Scott. That made Lexi laugh.

''... okay! Okay! I was only joking!" Scott laughed. Lexi and Scott left, laughing. Chazz layed down and went to sleep.

**evee21: I was bored after skool, so I wrote this. I was REALLY bored. So anyway R&R no flames.**


	4. Chaos and Two Evil Guests! Mwahahaha!

**I DON'T WON YUGIOHGX!! **

Chazz was running around the red dorms. _'Yes... the sweet, sweet last few days of school...' _Scott ran up to Chazz. He smiled his geeky smile. Would Chazz ever except him...? "Hello, Chazz...!" Scott continued to grin.

"... dude, go away..." Chazz scowled and made a quick turn for the dorm. Meanwhile, Scott was sending notes to Jaden, Lexi, Sarge, and Sy. They said,

_Okay, if ya' wanna see me and Chazz this summer then you come to this address, ..._

No, Chazz was never gonna except Scott. "Man, I don't know how we are related. I mean, c'mon, he's a goofus. I mean, I might be a spazz, but he is way worse!" Chazz thought aloud. Lexi joined the conversation.

"Well, I don't see what your problem is! I mean, come on! You two are related. Shouldn't you get along...?" Lexi stood up and sat down. Chazz shook his head. "... Whatever dude. I have to do my homework. You, have to find out how your gonna survive a whole summer with him." Lexi said in a matter-of-factly tone. Chazz put his head down.

"What's wrong boss?" Yellow asked. Chazz swung his fist at Yellow. He got up and walked back outside. He heard giggling. "... Hahaha, Scott, no hide-and-seek today!" Chazz grabbed some Sour Skittles. Eating them handfuls at a time.

"Scott, you gott leave me alone," He tried to say. But what came out was, "Shcott, foo glootu leeve meh ayone." Scott laughed at his cousin. Chazz was dumbstruck. Scott stuck a stick in his ear and made a funny face.

"Hahaha! Gooble gooble, goggle goof!" Scott yelled in his own alienated language. Chazz rolled his eyes and hit Scott with a different stick. Scott laughed. The stick in his ear hit the ground. He laughed even more.

Jaden, Sy, Lexi, and Sarge were nearby laughing. "Haha!" Sarge mocked Scott while Jaden laughed. Chazz walked away. _'Idiots...'_

Chazz finnally made it back to his dorm room. He looked at where he hid the snacks. He jumped into the cupboard and grabbed some handfuls of Skittles. Then he walked to his computer. He kept typing in names... names of people that he was curious about.

...names of people on the academy...

A few hours later, Chazz was in his room. Asleep. Someone was knocking on Chazz's bedroom door. But, of course he was asleep so he didn't here. He turned. Suddenly the knocking woke him up. It wasn't Scott or Lexi because Scott was watching Naruto Ultimate Fanflashes, and Lexi was asleep.

...so who was it? Chazz's eyes widened. He sat up in bed. "...uh?" Chazz looked at the door. He jumped out of bed and went to the door. He opened it. Of all the people, the one who was standing in front of his bedroom door, was, Jaden. Of all the people. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Chazz!" Jaden smiled. It was a dumb smile.

"Your smile is gay. Your gay. What are you here for?" Chazz was most unhappy, because he had been woken up. Jaden's smile didn't fade. He laughed. "Your such a joker Chazz." He said.

"Get out of my face." Chazz growled. This scene is rated, CBTCUOJLOL which stands for, Chazz Beating The Crap Out Of Jaden Lol. Syrus peeked out from around the corner. "Chazz! Jaden! What are you two doing? Jaden! Why is Chazz eating you...? Wait, the was a dumb question. Y'know what, I don't even wanna know." Syrus walked away. Chazz got up and went back to his room. Jaden had a black eye.

Syrus and Scott made a mental note once they saw Jaden's new eye. The note was, DON'T WAKE CHAZZ PRINCETON UP... NO MATTER WHAT! Jaden laughed. "...look at my eye!" He laughed.

Scott and Syrus grinned. Scott laughed. Chazz was still asleep. There weren't many days of school left. Almost summer vacation. Almost Slade and Jagger time...

When Chazz woke up, he walked into the where the couch was. He looked across the room...and sitting right there, on his couch, was his brothers. Slade stood up. "..." Chazz glared at his siblings. "...what are you two here for...?" Chazz continued to glare.

"Oh, it's not like we're up to any evil schemes. No, no, no. What gave you that idea?" Jagger grinned evilly. Slade laughed. Chazz sighed, and walked outside. He sat on the rail. Thinking. Slade walked outside and grabbed Chazz by his arm. Slade drug Chazz inside, despite his screams and protests.

Slade plopped Chazz down on the couch. Lexi had been on Chazz's computer, but she sensed there was about to be a fight. She walked to her room. "Yeah, you better go!" Slade yelled after Lexi.

That aggravated Lexi. Lexi walked up to Slade, and hit his head. Then she stepped back. Slade took a step toward Lexi, and balled his hand into a fist. He swung his arm back. At that exact instant, Chazz jumped up and hit his brother. "Lexi! Run!" Chazz yelled. Scott grabbed Slade and kicked Jagger.

Chazz and Scott fled the dorm, leaving Slade and Jagger behind. "...where...do we... go...?" Scott asked. Chazz shrugged. They took a turn into the forest...

TO BE CONTINUED!!

**evee21: ...poor Chazzy. I luv him.**

**Chazz: Yeah, so put my brothers away.**

**evee21:... BUT THAT****S TEH PLOT...!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**evee21: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chazz: Don't..make...me..run...that...long...anymore!**

**evee21: Yeah, about that...**

Chazz led Scott to a huge tree with a big hole in it. It looked like a treehouse. "This is my hideout!" Chazz said.

Scott nodded. "Did you make it yourself? It's nice..." Scott looked around. Chazz half nodded. Scott opened his mouth, but Chazz put his hand over it.

"Shhhhh..." Chazz silenced his cousin. They heard footsteps outside. Chazz put his ear up to the edge of the tree.

"I think they went through here...wait! Look at that tree, doesn't that front look fake?" Jagger asked. Chazz couldn't hear what Slade said. Chazz crawled over to Scott.

"Scott if you die, I'm gonna let you know, you were kinda of like my best friend...and if we live I either kill you, or you just forget." Chazz said.

"Okay...I will let you know, I used your toothbrush to brush Phaoro's fur..." Scott grinned. Chazz looked like he was going to blow. He growled. Suddenly Slade reached into the tree and grabbed Chazz. Jagger grabbed Scott.

"You two are coming with us..." Jagger said.

On the jet

"Okay," Scott whispered, "I gave Hassleberry, Jaden, Lexi, Sy, and AP our adress. So if we die, they will be there...did that make since?" Instead of a reply, Scott got punched in the nose. For once he didn't laughed. He almost cried.

"NO! IT DID NOT MAKE SINCE!" Chazz screamed. "Gosh...your such a retard..."

Once Chazz and Scott got to the Princeton mansion, Scott gasped. "Bigger than I remembered!" He said. Scott ran up to the door.

"I'll show him his room." Chazz said. Slade nodded. "Careful, never go into Slade's room. It smells, he smells, he is very territorial, and he smells." Chazz said. Scott laughed.

"Horrifying." He said. "Absolutly horrifying." Chazz and Scott walked down a very, very long hall. Chazz walked Scott into a large room, with blue and gray walls. There was white blankets and gray curtains. "Cool!" Scott said, jumping onto his bed. The onc e neatly spread blankets were all over the ground.

Chazz did a half spin on his heel and walked out. He was going into his own room. He opened his room to see his, big screen TV, black and blue walls, black and blue curtains, bedsets, a PS2, PS3, PSP, and just about every other game system and game you can think of.

"Yes! Good to be home! Great to be home!" Chazz said cheerfully. He didn't know why he didn't want to leave. He looked at his computer and jumped into the chair. He was IMing Lexi.

LuvlyLexi136: Where r u?! R u ok?

ChazzBlackANDBlue: At home. Im ok. Bout 2 play video games.

LuvlyLexi136: Ok. Ill tell every1 else...

LuvlyLexi136 has just signed out.

Chazz ran over to his mini fridge. He grabbed out frozen snacks. Then he grabbed Sour Skittles. Then he sat down to watch the bright flashing colors of the video game.

Meanwhile

Everyone else down at Duel Academy were heading home. Except, Jaden, Lexi, Sy, and Hassleberry. They were going to The Princeton Mansion. "I can't wait! I've heard it was one of the biggest houses in the world!" Jaden said.

Lexi looked up at Jaden. "Oh. I thought it was the biggest house in the world." They all laughed.

"Die! Die! Die!" Chazz was jumping on his bed killing everything on his video game, including the people he was supposed to save. I totally different Chazz.

"Mr. Princeton. Chazz sir?" A maid walked into his room. "...I am so sorry to inturrupt, but some of your friends are here..." Chazz turned his game off, and walked to the door. Scott had already let them in.

Chazz got a chorus to hi's followed by smiles, and chit chat. "Jaden," Chazz looked at Jaden, "the kitchens that way." Chazz pointed to a room with a big arched doorway. Jaden licked his lips.

"Really? Anything I want?" Jaden said his eyes wide. Chazz nodded.

"Limit the caffine! Please!" Chazz yelled after him. The next thing they heard was some odd eating noises and burping. Chazz looked at Lexi. "Purple room or light blue? Three bunks? I know you brought Jas and Mindy." Chazz said.

"Three bunks, light blue." Lexi said smiling. Jasmine and Mindy backed out from behind her. They blushed and grinned.

"Hi Chazzy..." They said. Chazz blushed. He didn't like girls calling him Chazzy. It embarrased him.

"Er...uh...okay. I can't think of anything else to say. Just find some rooms or something...and get a good nights sleep. We all have plans tommorrow." Chazz said with an evil grin. He got suspicous looks from Syrus and Alexis, whom had also brought Atticus.

"YAY!!" Jaden yelled from the kitchen.

**evee21: Yes, it will have some action soon! Oh, my first fic...I was messing around and here's the funny thing. I accidently dicontinued it...hahah. Funny huh?**


End file.
